pretty boy
by Shionna Akasuna
Summary: Demi membantu biaya operasi saudara kembarnya, Sasori rela menyamar menjadi seorang gadis dan menjadi model. namun Sasori malah terjebak dengan kepopuleran dan identitas barunya, ditambah lagi Sasori bertemu dengan gadis berambut pink yang berisik.
1. Chapter 1

**_tittle : Pretty boy_**

 ** _rate : T/M_**

 ** _warning : fast alur, OOC, typo dll_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _._

Sakura tidak menyangka akan diterima disekolah barunya di sekolah populer Suna High Scholl (SHS). Dengan bernyanyi-nyanyi dengan riang dan barang-barangnya yang sudah siap didalam koper Sakura berangkat menuju sekolah barunya. Banyak siswa berpakaian elite dari kaum sosialita disana. Dan Sakura bisa melihat beberapa orang yang berteriak-teriak histeris ada digerbang sekolah barunya.  
"Sasuke!"  
"Sasuke i love you!"  
Sakura sedikit mengernyit dengan fans fanatik model ternama Uchiha Sasuke. Dan perlu readears ketahui Sakura ini juga salah satu fansnya Sasuke lho. Tapi dia tidak alay seperti para gadis yang menunggu sang bintang datang disekolah.  
Sakura memasuki kelas barunya tampak beberapa siswa mengacuhkanya dan sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing.  
"huh menyebalkan!"  
Sakura duduk dibangku pojok belakang.  
"kau siswa baru ya?"  
"iya namaku Haruno Sakura"  
"namaku Hwang Tenten salam kenal ya"  
"a-ano Tenten-san"  
"iya?"  
Sakura mendekat kearah teman barunya dan berbisik ditelinga Tenten.  
"apa.. Uchiha Sasuke ada dikelas ini?"  
"jangan teralalu berharap padanya. Sasuke itu cuman milik Shasami"  
"Shasami?"  
Dan ketika Tenten mengucapkan nama Shasami suasana kelas berubah dengan kedatangan seorang gadis cantik jelita berwajah baby face. Bermata hazel, hidung mancung, tubuh tinggi semapai, kulit putih bersihnya. Dan jangan lupakan rambut ikal merahnya yang mempesona, dia tampak benar-benar sempurna!.  
Beberapa siswa laki-lakipun mendekatinya dan mencari-cari perhatian kepada sang gadis dan bahkan banyak yang mengerubunginya dengan memberikan bunga dan dengan terang-terangan merayu sang gadis yang hanya tersenyum tipis dan sesekali mengangguk atau memberikan isyarat tangan.  
Sakura hanya bisa melongo saja Harus dia akui gadis itu benar-benar cantik.  
"Shasami.."  
Laki-laki berambut raven itupun duduk didepan gadis cantik yang diketahui bernama Shasami itu. Membubarkan kerumunan laki-laki yang sedang merayunya.  
"nanti malam kau ada acara sayang? Kita ke restaurant pinggir pantai kau mau kan"  
Shasami hanya tersenyum tipis, dan dia menggelengkan kepalanya tanda dia menolak.  
"ini aku ada hadiah spesial untukmu"  
Shasami tersenyum

"kita mulai pelajaranya"  
Seorang sensei memasuki kelas. Sasukepun mengedipkan matanya kepada Shasami lalu dia duduk di bangkunya. Sementara Shasami hanya tersenyum kecut.  
Apa mereka pacaran?. Sakura hanya mengernyit melihat kedekatan antara Shasami yang wajahnya memang tidak asing mengisi majalah remaja. Belum lagi kini dia tampil sebagai bintang iklan, dan benar-benar menjadi bintang gadis yang sedang naik daun saat ini. Saat pelajaran berlangsung Sakura memerhatikan Shasami yang sedang menulis apa yang tengah diterangkan sensei. Kalau diperhatikan dari dekat ternyata Shasami ini jauh lebih cantik, fikiran Sakura melayang. Andai dia yang menjadi Shasami, gadis yang sempurna dipuja banyak orang, bahkan Sasuke jatuh cinta lagi padanya. Kalau diabandingkan dirinya, tentu saja Sakura kalah telak.

.

.

Bell waktu istirahatpun bergema. Sakura menuju kantin dan tampak beberapa siswa sedang duduk dan makan disana. Tampak pula Shasami yang duduk sendirian dan memakan makananya sendiri. Siswa laki-lakipun mendekatinya, dan seperti biasa merayu Shasami. Lalu datang Sasuke yang mengajak Shasami untuk makan berdua. Shasami tampak sedikit acuh kepada Sasuke. Kalau seperti ini kapan dia bisa mendekati Sasuke?. Sakura cemberut

"hoi Sakura! Sendiri?"  
"eh iya Tenten"  
Sakura duduk berdua dengan Tenten sambil mebawa nampan makananya.  
"kau memperhatikan siapa?"  
"eh.. itu"  
"haah sudah kubilang, Sasuke itu cuman milik Shasami"  
"apa Shasami memang sependiam itu?"  
"entahlah.. tapi yang aku tau Shasami jarang bahkan mungkin hampir tidak pernah berbicara sama sekali."

"hah masa sih?"

"ada rumor yang beredar. suara Shasami aneh"

fikiran Sakurapun melayang ketika dia membayangkan Shasami berbicara mulai dari suara yang aneh, suara yang serak bahkan suara yang tidak wajarpun dia bisa membayangkanya

"hahaha.. ada-ada saja"

Sakura tertawa cekikikan tidak jelas, sementara Tenten hanya menggelengkan kepala saja  
"wajah yang cantik, tubuh yang tinggi dan ramping suara bagus. oh ayolah.. semua gadis pasti akan membencinya, dengan dirinya yang sekarang saja dia nyaris sempurna"

"kau benar.."

"oh ya kau sudah tau akan satu kamar dengan siapa?"

"hmm aku belum tau"  
Mereka berduapun melanjutkan makanan mereka. Kira-kira Sakura akan satu kamar dengan siapa ya?.  
Setelah selesai dengan makananya, Sakura menuju keruangan loker untuk mengambil buku pelajaran.

"52... 53.. 54.. nah ketemu!"  
Sakura membuka lokernya yang bernomor 52. Emeraldnya menangkap sosok gadis cantik berambut merah ikal panjang membuka loker bernomor 53. Dan gadis itu adalah Shasami. Ketika Shasami membuka lokernya tampak surat-surat berwarna merah dan pink yang mendominasi memenuhi lokernya, bahkan sampai overload surat-surat itu berjatuhan kelantai. Belum lagi mawar, boneka dan cokelat yang menambah penuh lokernya. Shasami menatap acuh, dipungutnya surat-surat yang berjatuhan itu dan beberapa surat lainya yang masih ada didalam lokernya lalu dia membuangnya ke tong sampah begitu saja. Apa dibuang begitu saja?  
"hei kenapa dibuang?"  
Bahkan Sakura yang pernah mendapat surat cinta yang memang tak seboming dan sefantastis suratnya tak membuangnya terlebih dahulu. Setidaknya dia baca dulu lalu dia buang kalau memang dia tidak suka. Shasami hanya menatap Sakura sekilas, lalu dengan acuh dia kembali ke kelasnya.  
"haah gadis itu.."  
Sakura hanya menatap sayang kearah surat, boneka dan juga mawar yang dibuang oleh Shasami. Dia memandang miris, lalu segera memasuki kelas mengingat bell tanda masuk sudah berbunyi 5 menit yang lalu.

.

.

.

Sakura mengangkut koper dan barang bawaanya yang lain menuju kamar yang akan ditempatinya.

"kosong?"  
Mungkin teman satu kamarnya belum menemukan kamar yang memang akan dihuninya. Sakura meletakan membereskan semua barang-barangnya. Dan tak lupa dia memajang foto-foto Uchiha Sasuke yang sejak lama digilainya. Sakura menatap senang dengan beberapa dekorasi yang sudah dia letakan. Kira-kira siapa teman satu kamarnya ya?  
Sakura memilih kasur atas untuk tempat tidurnya. Dia memeluk boneka beruang madu cream besarnya dan hendak memejamkan matanya sebelum mendengar suara seseoarang yang memasuki kamarnya.

"eh iya tunggu sebenatar"

Dan ketika Sakura membuka pintu emeraldnya membulat.

"Sha-sami?"

Begitu pula dengan hazel milik Shasami yang sama-sama membulat.

"eh silakan masuk!"  
Wajah Sakura yang semula sedikit terkejut kini berubah lebih cerah.  
Waah aku satu kamar dengan Shasami?. Innernya berteriak girang. Shasami masuk dan memandangi kamar yang akan dihuninya.  
"kita belum berkenalankan? Namaku Haruno Sakura"  
Sakura mengulurkan tanganya hendak menjabat tangan Shasami. Tapi Shasami mala pergi meninggalkan Sakura dan menuju toilet kamar mandinya.  
"eh dia pasti tidak melihat"  
Fikir Sakura. Sakurapun menuju kasurnya diatas, dia membaca majalah dan bernyanyi-nyanyi riang sambil menyetel lagu. Shasami keluar dari toilet dan menatap acuh kearah sakura yang berada diatas kasurnya. Lalu dia merebahkan badanya, Shasami melirik kearah kotak yang entah isinya apa yang diberikan oleh Uchiha Sasuke. Shasami melemparkanya begitu saja ke lantai.  
Sakura yang mendengar barang jatuh melihat dari bawah

"eh suara apa"

Sakura melihat kearah benda yang dilemparkan Shasami. Bukankah kotak itu pemberian Sasuke?  
Sakura yang tidak menerima Shasami melemparkan barang yang diberikan Sasuke turun dan melihat Shasami yang sedang berusaha tidur membelakangi dirinya.  
"kenapa kau membuangnya lagi? Inikan pemeberian dari Sasuke!"  
Shasami yang merasa terganggu bangun dari tidurnya dan hanya menatap jengkel saja kearah Sakura, lalu dia kembali tidur "ish.. gadis ini.."  
Sakura melihat sekilas kotak yang diberikan Sasuke dan membukanya. Tampak bando cantik dengan hiasan berlian berbentuk bintang menghiasi dan menambah elegant bando itu.  
"waah.. kirei"  
Emerald Sakura berbinar memandangi isi apa yang ada dikotak itu.  
"kalau tidak mau buat aku saja ya Shasa-san!"  
Sebelah tangan kanan Shasami terangkat dan seolah memberi perintah untuk segera pergi dari hadapanya.  
"whoaa.. arigatou!"  
Sakura memekik kegirangan manakala hadiah yang seharusnya diterima Shasami malah dibuangnya dan jadilah Sakura yang memiliki barang itu. Dia lalu memakainya dan memandangi dirinya tampak cantik dengan bando yang begitu elegant pemberian dari Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **pasti readears udah bisa menebak sendiri siapa Shasami sebenarnya.**

 **yosh fic SasoSaku pertamaku. sebenarnya fic ini dibuat sudah sampai 36kb sih. tapi tergantung banyaknya yang ngereviews apakah fic ini akan segera lanjut atau tidak.**

 **Shionn bakalan secepatnya up kalau reviews dari fic ini baik.**

 **arigatou gozaimats ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Sorot lampu blitz berpendar dan menyoroti model yang menjadi fokus utama fotographer.

 **Ckrek..**

 **Ckrek**

Beberapa jepretan fotopun diambil saat sang model Shasami sedang berfose dan menunjukan kebolehanya didepan kamera.

"ya bagus.. hari ini cukup sampai disini"

Shasami turun dari studio dan menuju ruang istirahat.

"Shasami!"

"Shasami!"

Tampak dari luar jendela fansnya membawa tulisan serta foto dirinya sedang menunggu kehadiranya.

"kerja bagus Shasami.."

Manager Shasami Deidara menepuk pelan pundaknya.

Semua fotographer dan kru majalah sudah pulang. Tinggal mereka bertiga saja yang berada diruangan itu sekarang.

"ck.. jangan memanggilku dengan nama itu!"

Shasami menarik sembarangan rambut palsu yang dipakainya dan menampakan rambut ikal merah pendek aslinya.

"bahka saat kau berambut pendek seperti ini saja kau tampak cantik Sasori.."

Sementara yang dipuji hanya menatap datar kearah cermin. Polesan make up dan lipstick masih menempel pada wajah imutnya.

 ** _Flashback.._**

 _"_ _kaa-san!.. tou-san!"_

 _Sasori melihat ibunya yang sedang sedih, sementara ayahnya mengusap pelan ibunya._

 _"_ _Sasori.."_

 _Ibunya memeluk erat Sasori lalu menangis dipundak anaknya itu._

 _"_ _tou-san.."_

 _"_ _Sasori.."_

 _Mereka bertiga berangkulan erat melihat kondisi saudara kembar Sasori yang sedang terbaring kritis dirumah sakit Suna._

 _"_ _tou-san bagaimana"_

 _Ibunya memeluk erat sang ayah._

 _"_ _apapun akan aku usahakan agar Gaara sembuh"_

 _Kondisi keluarga Akasuna sedang terpuruk. Perusahaan ayahnya sedang mengalami krisis, sedangkan adiknya kini membutuhkan perawatan dengan biaya yang tidak murah. Melihat kondisi itu semua Sasori ingin membantu keluarganya. Terutama untuk menyelamatkan saudara kembarnya itu Gaara, yang memiliki wajah tidak begitu mirip denganya karena mereka bukan kembar identik. Sasori melihat cemas kearah adiknya yang sedang terbaring. 'aku akan berusaha menyelematkanmu' maka disinilah Sasori berjuang mencari pekerjaan apapun agar mendapatkan uang untuk membantu perawatan biaya sang adik. Pekerjaan apapun dilakoni oleh Sasori, mulai dari pelayan restaurant, tukang cuci piring, office boy, hingga menjadi tukang kebunpun dikerjakanya demi mengumpulkan uang untuk Gaara. Namun uang yang dia dapatkan tidaklah cukup untuk membayar biaya perawatan Gaara yang mencapai ratusan yen tersebut. Lalu Sasori tanpa sengaja melihat iklan pada majalah remaja pencarian model dengan hadiah jutaan yen. Tanpa fikir panjang Sasori mencoba mengikuti seleksi. Saat sampai ditempat pendaftaran ternyata sudah tutup. Sasori hanya bisa melihat lemas kearah pintu yang bertuliskan "pendaftaran sudah ditutup"_

 _Diapun memutuskan untuk pulang, tanpa sengaja seseorang diatas gedung menjatuhkan rambut palsunya dan tepat jatuh diatas kepala Sasori._

 _"_ _hei kau mau menjadi seorang model?"_

 _Mobil hitam mewah itu berhenti tepat didepan Sasori._

 _"_ _eh?"_

 _"_ _ayo ikut kami"_

 _Sasori yang sedikit linglung akibat lemas melihat kearah tempat pendaftaran yang ditutup tiba-tiba saja mendapatkan pencerahan. Atau lebih tepatnya keajaiban karena dia baru saja ditawari seseorang yang tak dikenalnya tanpa mempedulikan wig yang berada tepat diatas rambut Sasori. Sehingga orang pasti akan mengira dia perempuan._

 _"_ _kau yakin dengan ini boss?"_

 _Deidara memandang ragu kearah Yamato._

 _"_ _dia cantik kan?"_

 _"_ _iya tapi kan.."_

 _Sasori yang menjadi anak baik dan penurut hanya bisa pasrah ketika seorang penata rias sedang memoleskan make up ke wajah baby facenya._

 _"_ _nah sempurna!"_

 _Sang penata rias telah selesai memake over Sasori menjelma menjadi gadis yang begitu cantik._

 _"_ _dia laki-laki boss"_

 _"_ _hei kau butuh uang kan?"_

 _"_ _iya aku butuh uang sekarang"_

 _"_ _baikalah masalah ini hanya kita saja yang tau, Deidara kau bantu promosikan dia"_

 _"_ _okee boss"_

 _"_ _nah Sasori, karena kau akan menjadi model kami aku rasa aku harus mengganti identitasmu dulu untuk keamanan"_

 _Yamatopun berfikir sejenak, sebeleh tangnya menopang dagunya yang tengah berfikir lalu dia melihat kearah kotak makanan bekas Shasimi bersama Deidara_

 _"_ _ah bagaimana kalau Shasami?"_

 _"_ _Shasami? Tidak buruk"_

 _Sambung Deidara yang sedang asik dengan gadgetnya itu._

 _"_ _kita akan menjadikanmu model, tenang saja Sasori aku pastikan semuanya aman untukmu dan kita akan mendapatkan keuntungan besar!"_

 _Sasori yang tidak berfikir panjang dan hanya mengutamakan biaya untuk kesembuhan adiknya mau saja bekerja menjadi model saat itu. Maka setelah seminggu dia dipromosikan namanya melejit dan melambung tinggi hanya dalam waktu singkat dia dipromosikan. Berbagai perusahaan, majalah, bahkan iklanpun menawarkan Sasori untuk menjadi modelnya. Nama Shasami alias Sasori begitu laku diperusahaan dan pasaran. Yang hanya Sasori fikirkan saat itu hanyalah mengumpulkan biaya untuk kesembuhan sang adik. Biaya sudah lebih dari cukup, uang hasil kerja memutuskan ingin berhenti namun boss serta managernya menolak mentah-mentah._

 _"_ _bertahanlah Sasori, saat ini banyak perusahaan dan majalah yang menginginkanmu sebagai model utama"_

 _"_ _hmm bahkan kau juga ditawari untuk menjadi model pakaian"_

 _"_ _a-apa? Tapi boss aku.."_

 _"_ _bertahanlah sebentar lagi Sasori"_

 _Sasori melongo, hazelnya membulat. Boss dan managernya mengacuhkanya dan tetap menyantap makananya. Sasori seakan terjebak dengan kepopuleranya sekarang. Belum lagi dia harus bersekolah dan memakai identitas palsunya sebagai Shasami yang terisfirasi dari makanan yang habis dimakan oleh bossnya Yamato yaitu Shasimi._

jadi disinilah dia sekarang.. bersekolah di SHS dan berada satu kamar dengan gadis berambut pink yang menyebalkan Haruno Sakura.

Sasori menatap sendu kearah langit, hazelnya meredup melihat dirinya sendiri begitu ironi harus berpura-pura menjadi perempuan.

"aku tidak tahan melihat Shasami kita begitu murung"

"ya aku juga.. Shasami kita tampak begitu murung"

"apa ada sesuatu hal yang sedang mengganggunya?"

Rock lee, Kiba, dan juga Choji saling berpandangan.

"apa mungkin karena Shami satu kamar dengan gadis pink itu? Atau gadis pink itu mengganggu Shasami kita?"

"kita harus buat perhitungan denganya!"

"ya aku setuju!"

"ayo.."

Choji, Kiba dan Rock leepun bergegas mencari Sakura yang menurut mereka menyebabkan Shasami menjadi murung. Mereka bertiga berjalan dengan style gangster tapi dengan wajah culun dan cupu.

"Sakura.."

Sakura yang tengah mengobrol dengan Tentenpun merasa terusik.

"ada apa?"

"kami ingin berbicara denganmu"

"hei.. apa yang kalian lakukan? Lepaskan!"

"sudah ikut saja dengan kami!"

"lepas!"

Choji dan Rock lee memegangi tangan Sakura, dan menyeretnya kesuatu tempat.

"Sa..sakura.."

Tenten hanya bisa melihat cemas kearah Sakura yang sedang dibawa oleh genk pecinta Shasami tanpa bisa melakukan apapun.

Sakura dibawa kepojok kelas yang sepi dan dikelilingi oleh laki-laki yang menurutnya aneh.

"apa yang akan kalian lakukan?"

"apa benar kau mengganggu Shasami?"

Kiba angkat bicara dan melihat lekat kearah Sakura yang sedang diintrogasi

"ya... apa benar kau yang membuat Shasami kita menjadi murung"

"hah? Apa maksud kalian aku tidak mengerti.."

"tidak usah berbohong pink.."

"ya.. kaukan yang satu kamar denga Shami? Sebaiknya kau pergi dari kamar Shami"

Sakura naik pitam

 **Brakk..**

Choji, Kiba dan Rocklee terkejut.

"hei kalian jangan seenaknya ya! Aku tidak sedikitpun mengganggu Shasami!"

Tanpa sengaja bandonyapun terjatuh

"jangan mengganngunya"

"Sa..suke"

Choji melihat laki-laki berambut raven yang sedang memegangi bando yang tidak sengaja dijatuhkan Sakura.

"Sasuke!"

Sakura seolah kegirangan merasa telah diselamatkan oleh Sasuke

"kau?"

Sasukepun mengernyit, sementara Choji,Kiba dan Rock lee pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku"

"bagaimana bando ini ada ditanganmu? Inikan milik Shasami"

"a-ano.."

Sakura bingung harus menjawab apa, kalau dia mengatakan yang sebenarnya tentu saja Sasuke akan kecewa. Ah bodohnya dia, harusnya sejak awal Sakura tau yang diincar Sasuke adalah Shami. Dan yang ingin diselamatkan Sasuke adalah, sasuke fikir Sakura adalah Shasami..

"eh aku meminjamnya dari Shasami-san.."

"begitu.."

Sasuke melihat datar kearah Sakura dan mengembalikan bandonya kepada Sakura lalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkanya.

"Sasuke!.. haah kenapa dia malah pergi sih?"

Sakurapun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

.

.

.

Sasori berada diruang ganti pakaian, beberapa siswi sedang ganti disana. Sedangkan dia membuka lokernya untuk mengambil pakaian olah raganya dan menuju toilet.

"hei Shasami mau ganti bareng?"

Sasori menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu pergi.

"hei kitakan satu kamar mana boleh kau mengacuhkanku!"

Sasori menoleh dan melihatnya datar _berisik!_ Sasori hanya bisa berkata dalam hati.

Selesai ganti Sasori menuju lapangan basket karena olah raga hari ini adalah basket.

"aku tidak menyangka kau akan satu kamar dengan Shasami"

Tenten dan Sakura sedang melakukan pemanasan dilapangan basket bersama

"hmm mungkin karena nama depan kami sama-sama huruf S"

"ya kau benar juga"

"awas pink!"

Sakura yang sedang melakukan pemanasaran dikejutkan dengan seseorang yang dengan sengaja mendorongnya sampai jatuh.

 **Brug**

"aduuh.."

Sakura memegangi pinggulnya yang sakit akibat terjatuh. Sementara orang yang mendorongnya tetap melanjutkan dribling bola basketnya.

"cukup!"

Sakura menatap sewot kearah Kiba, Choji dan Rock lee yang ternyata asik bermain bola. Sakura mengambil bola basket memantulkanya sekali dan bersiap-siap hendak melemparkanya.

"terima ini! Shanarooo!"

Bolapun melayang mengenai wajah Choji dan Rock lee, bola hampir saja mengenai wajah Kiba tapi dia menundukan badanya sehingga bola yang dilemparkan oleh Sakura masih tetap melayang menuju seseorang.

"oh tidak! Shasami awas!"

Shasami yang sedang berdiripun terkejut dengan bola diudara yang sepersekian detik akan mengenainya dan bola itu terhalau oleh seseorang.

"Sasukee!"

 **Buugghh**

Bola yang dilempar Sakura ternyata mengenai wajah tampan Sasuke.

"Sasuke!"

"Sasuke.."

Beberapa siswa lain mengerubunginya, Sasuke pingsan dengan wajah sedikit memar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke kini terbaring di UKS. Wajah tampanya memar akibat bola yang dileparkan tadi, Sasuke pingsan beberapa menit. Dan seseorang sedang mengompres wajah dan menungguinya.

"Shasami.."

Sasuke memegangi lengan seseorang yang mengompresnya.

"berhenti memegangi tanganku bakka imouto.."

"a-apa?"

Sasuke yang mengigau memanggil nama Shasamipun bangkit dari tidurnya

"awh~"

Sasuke meringis memegangi pelipisnya.

"bakka oni-san kenapa kau yang ada disini?"

Itachi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, miris dengan kelakuan adiknya sendiri. Susah payah Itachi merawat, menjaga dan mengompres memar adiknya. Malah Sasuke memandanginya dengan heran dan mengira dirinya sebagai Shasami. Benar-benar adik yang durhaka..

"mau bagaimana lagi? Akukan dokter kecil disini"

"mana Shami?"

"dia ke kelas bersama teman-temanya yang lain"

"aku keren kan oni-san.."

"eh?"

"eku begini karena melindungi Shasami tadi.."

Itachi mendesah, dasar Sasuke. Masih sakitpun sempat-sempatnya dia memikirkan aksi heroiknya tadi.

.

.

.

Sakura membaca buku dikasurnya lalu Sasori datang dan menuju kamar mandi.

"Shami-san apa kau membutuhkan sesuatu?"

Sakura turun dan menuju kamar mandi, Sasori yang keluar mengacuhkan Sakura dan menuju tempat tidurnya.

Sakura menarik selimut Sasori kasar.

"berhentilah mengacuhkanku! Kita inikan satu kamar.. tidak bisakah kita menjadi teman dekat?"

Sasori diam dia hanya bisa menatap Sakura dengan jengkel karena menarik selimutnya.

"aku tau kau sibuk, model terkenal.. tapi tak bisakah kau menggapku sebagai teman? Kita ini saling membutuhkan!"

Emosi Sakura seolah memuncak, sedangkan yang diajak bicara hanya diam seribu bahasa. Sasori tercengang dengan perkataan sakura, teman? Saling membutuhkan?.

Sakura yang emosi dengan kelakuan Sasori melemparkan selimut milik Sasori dan menuju tempat tidur miliknya yang berada diatas kasur dan mematikan lampu.

"oyasumi.."

Sakura berkata dengan dingin setelah dia meluapkan kekesalanya pada Sasori.

 _"_ _kita ini saling membutuhkan!"_

Entah mengapa kata-kata Sakura seolah masih terngiang jelas ditelinga Sasori, Sasori sulit memejamkan matanya. Memang selama ini dia mengacuhkan Sakura, tidak hanya Sakura bahkan semua siswa SHSpun selalu Sasori acuhkan. Matanya menerawang, fikiranya melayang akan masa lalu dimana dia menggunakan identitas aslinya sebagai Sasori. Bukan sebagai Shasami seorang model terkenal yang digilai banyak laki-laki.

Sasori bisa mendengar isakan kecil Sakura, entah kenapa dia merasa bersalah kepadanya.

.

.

Tengah malam Sasori terbangun, keringat bercucuran dari tubuhnya. Nafasnya jelas tidak teratur seakan terengah. Sakura yang mendgar itu terjaga dari tidurnya.

"Shami-san kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sasori tidak menjawab, dia tetap tidur dengan nafas terengah.

"Shasami?"

Sakura yang merasa khawatir bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, dia menyalakan lampu dan melihat keadaan Sasori. Yang Sakura pertama kali lihat adalah wajah Sasori yang begitu pucat dengan keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya.

"Shasami.."

Sakura mendekat keranjang Sasori, lalu tanganya menyentuh kening Sasori dengan hati-hati.

"astaga badanmu panas! Tunggu sebentar akan aku panggilkan sensei"

Tangan Sasori memegangi lengan Sakura mencegahnya untuk keluar dari kamar.

"Shami.."

Sakura menoleh dan melihat hazel Sasori terbuka sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"tapi kau panas.."

Sasori mengeratkan pegangya kepada Sakura.

"hei!"

Sakura tanpa sengaja terjatuh diatas tubuh Sasori

"Shasami.."

Pegangan Sasori melonggar, Sakura tepat jatuh diatas dada Sasori. Sakura merasakan hal yang janggal, dia merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan dada Sasori.

"ini.."

Sakura meraba dan mengetahui bahwa ternyata dada Sasori hanya silicon yang dia gunakan pada tubuhnya.

Sakura bangkit dan memandangi Sasori aneh sekaligus khawatir.

"jan-ngan pang-gil sen-sei kemariih.."

Emerald Sakura membulat mana kala mendengar suara yang keluar dari Sasori adalah suara laki-laki.

"k-kau.."

"akuh laki-lakih.."

Dengan sisa tenaganya Sasori menarik asal wigh yang digunakanya.

"haah"

Sakura merasa terkejut, dan menutupi mulutnya yang ternganga lebar dengan telapak tanganya. Sakura langsung menuju toilet dan membasuh mukanya. Mimpikah dia? Sakura mencubit tanganya.

"awh~"

Terasa sakit. Jadi benar ini bukan mimpi? Dan Shasami adalah laki-laki?

Sakura melihat keadaan Sasori yang mengkhawatirkan dan mengompresnya dengan air dingin. Meskipun terkejut dan bingung, tapi kondisi Sasori saat ini menghkawatirkan.

"tunggu sebentar aku akan membelikanmu obat"

Sakura bergegas pergi menuju apotik terdekat, semua ini sangat tidak masuk akal. Kalau Shasami bukan perempuan.. lalu siapa dia sebenarnya? Dan kenapa dia pura-pura menjadi seorang gadis? Semua pertanyaan itu membuat Sakura gila. Sakura membuka kamarnya dan langsung mengganti kompresanya, dia membantu Sasori untuk meminum obat dan menjaganya semalaman, Sakurapun tertidur sambil memegangi kompresan.

Yang Sasori rasakan ketika baru bangun adalah tubuhnya berangsu-angsur pulih setelah dia demam. Sasori melihat Sakura tertidur disisi ranjangnya sambil memegangi kompresan, tanpa sadar Sasori tersenyum melihat betapa tulusnya Sakura merawat dan menjaganya semalaman.

"nngghh"

Sakura menggeliat, tubuhnya terasa pegal karena posisi tidurnya.

"kau sudah bangun?"

"terima kasih sudah merawatku"

Sasori bangkit dan menuju toilet tapi Sakura mencegah dan menahan lenganya.

"siapa kau sebenarnya? Dan.. kenapa kau menyamar menjadi seorang gadis?"

Berbagai Pertanyaam-pertanyaan muncul diotak Sakura.

Sasori melepaskan pegangan Sakura.

"aku rasa tidak ada yang perlu ditutup tutupi lagi sekarang"

Sasori duduk disofa diikuti Sakura yang menatapnya penuh curiga.

"namaku sebenarnya adalah Sasori.. Sasori Akasuna, kalau kau bertanya kenapa aku menyamar sebagai seorang gadis aku punya alasana tersendiri"

"alasan apa?"

Sakura masih menatapnya penuh kecurigaan.

"ikut aku"

Setelah berdandan dengan dengan cantik layaknya seorang gadis Sasori mengajak Sakura kesuatu tempat.

"tunggu disini"

Sasori memasuki ruang ganti, sedangkan Sakura menunggunya dibangku. Emerald Sakura berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat manakala melihat penampilan Sasori yang sangat berbeda. Sasori kini bertransformasi menjadi seorang laki-laki dengan wajah sangat tampan sekaligus cantik. Sasori memakai kaos dengan bawahan jeans yang begitu pas ditubuhnya dan mencetak jelas otot-otot tubuhnya dibalik kaosnya itu. Untuk beberapa saat Sakura hanya bisa melongo melihat penampilan Sasori.

"ki-kita mau kemana?"

Sasori memakai kaca mata hitam dan topi untuk menutupi wajahnya.

"nanti juga kau tau sendiri"

Mereka telah sampai di RS Suna. Sepanjang perjalanan Sasori hanya diam, dan Sakura juga enggan bertanya karena situasi yang menurutnya berubah secara drastis.

"siapa yang sakit?"

Sasori dan Sakura sampai diruangan dimana Gaara dirawat, tampak Gaara tertidur pulas dengan masker oksigen yang terpasang diwajahnya.

"dia siapa?"

Sakura begitu crewet menanyakan berbagai hal kepada Sasori, sedangkan Sasori menarik nafasnya untuk menjelaskan semuanya secara perlahan kepada Sakura.

"dia adalah saudara kembarku, Gaara Akasuna"

Kembar? Kalau diperhatikan wajah mereka tidak begitu mirip. Sasori memiliki wajah yang imut dan tampan, sedangkan Gaara wajahnya tampan namun sedikit macho tanpa ada sisi feminim yang dimiliki oleh Sasori. Satu-satunya kemiripan diantara mereka adalah warna rambut mereka yang sama.

"duduklah"

Sasori menuangkan minuman untuk dirinya dan Sakura.

"dia sakit apa?"

"Gaara sakit kanker darah dia harus segera dioperasi dan memerlukan biaya yang besar. Perusahaan ayahku saat ini sedang mengalami masalah ekonomi, untuk itu aku ingin membantu keluargaku, aku ingin membantu adiku makanya aku terima saja tawaran menjadi seorang model"

".."

"awalnya aku mengikuti audisi disalah satu majalah, tapi saat aku kesana ternyata audisi sudah tutup dan aku hampir putus asa. Saat itulah bossku Yamato menawariku untuk menjadi seorang model. Aku yang sedang dalam kebimbangan dan putus asaan saat itu menerima saja tawaran itu meskipun menjadi model gadis. Bossku bilang aku memiliki wajah yang sangat cantik, awalnya dia mengira aku perempuan karena saat itu.. dan entah bagaimana aku menggunakan wig yang tiba-tiba saja ada dikepalaku. Bossku mengiming-imingi aku dengan sejumblah uang yang besar. Tentu saja aku mau menerima tawaranya, apapun akan aku lakukan demi kesembuhan adiku.."

"awalnya aku hanya menjadi model majalah, namun managerku berhasil mempromosikanku dan banyak tawaran datang padaku. dan akhirnya.. jadilah aku seperti sekarang ini. Dengan identitas palsuku sebagai Shasami model cantik yang terkenal"

"oh.."

Sakura yang awalnya menaruh kecurigaan kepada Sasori berubah menjadi bersimpati kepadanya

"untuk itulah aku meminta hal kepadamu"

"eh..?"

"tolong rahasiakan identitasku"

Hazel Sasori menatap lamat Sakura. Sakura terdiam, sekarang dia mengerti dan paham alasan Sasori menyamar sebagai gadis.

"baiklah, aku akan membantumu".

.

.

.

Kabuto yang diam-diam membuntuti Sasori terperanjat kaget saat handycamenya merekam Shasami yang tak lain adalah Sasori memasuki ruang ganti dan keluar sebagai seorang pria.

"tabir Shasami akan terungkap"

Kabuto menyeringai tajam, diam-diam dia mengikuti segala aktivitas yang dilakukan oleh Sasori. Dia masih begitu penasaran, apakah yang keluar dari kamar ganti itu adalah Shasami atau bukan. Yang jelas tak ada orang lain selain Shasami yang memasuki ruang ganti saat itu. Karena peristiwa itu Kabuto menjadi kian gencar untuk membuka tabir Shasami kehadapan publik model yang tengah terkenal namun selalu tertutup dan jarang berbicara.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fic ini memang terinpirasi dari drama korea yang berjudul ma boy dengan pengubahan jalan cerita seperlunya sehingga tidak terlalu menjiplak dari drama koreanya..**


	4. Chapter 4

Sasori mematut dirinya didepan cermin, sambil membenarkan letak wignya kemudian dia menyisir rambut palsunya itu. Sakura yang sedari tadi berdiri dibelakang Sasori hanya tertawa geli melihat Sasori.

"apa?"

"he.. gomen aku hanya tak menyangka saja kau ternyata laki-laki dengan kecantikanmu yang nyaris sempurna"

"ck.. urusai. Kita tidak perlu membahasnya disini"

"hehe gomen Sasori.."

"dan sebaiknya bila ada orang lain kau jangan panggil nama asliku, atau mengajaku mengobrol yang tidak penting denganmu"

"yosh.. aku mengerti"

"yasudah aku duluan"

"eeh tunggu Sasori kitakan bisa berangkat bareng"

"hmm"

Sakura berangkat bersama dengan Sasori, Sakura tampak kecil dengan Sasori yang tinggi dengan tubuh atletis. Tapi dia begitu senang karena Sasori tidak mengacuhkanya lagi semenjak Sakura mengetahui identitas aslinya.

"hoi itu Shami!"

"princess kita berangkat dengan si pink itu?"

Choji, Kiba dan Rock lee merasa heran ketika Shasami datang dengan Sakura. Mereka terlihat dekat.

"Sakura kau sudah baikan dengan Shasami?"

"he.. hubungan kami lebih membaik ko Ten. Mungkin karena kami berada dalam satu kamar"

"oh"

Tenten hanya meng-oh-kan jawaban dari Sakura. Ketika bel istirahata Sakura mendekat kearah Sasori. Sedangkan Sasori menatapnya tidak suka.

"heeh kitakan satu kamar. Ini aku buatkan bekal satu untukmu dan satu untuku"

Sasori menyeringai, kemudian mereka berdua menyantap makanan mereka bersama. Sedangkan beberapa siswa menatap aneh kearah Sasori dan Sakura. Terutama siswa laki-laki yang sangat ingin duduk dengan Sasori.

"kau mau minum apa? Susu? Jus? Teh?"

Saat dirasanya sedang tidak ada siswa lain yang sedang memperhatikan mereka dan suasana taman belakang sekolah nampak begitu sepi Sasori menampakan ekspresi tidak sukanya.

"berhentilah membuntutiku stupid"

Sakura menyeringai, barusan Sasori menyebutnya bakka?

"dasar menyebalkan!"

Sasori meraih botol susu milik Sakura dan langsung meneguknya. Sakura yang melihat hal itu melotot, bukan karena Sasori mengambil minumanya tanpa izin. Tetapi saat meneguk minumanya jakun Sasori jelas terlihat.

"jakunmu kelihatan bakka! Nih gunakan ini"

Sakura memberikan syall pink bermotif bunga cherry blossom miliknya dan langsung memakaikanya ke leher Sasori.

"lain kali lebih berhati-hatilah.. untung aku mengawasimu"

Sakura meninggalkan Sasori dan menuju kelas

"dasar gadis crewet!"

Tapi Sasori berterima kasih kepada Sakura karena membantunya, terutama membantunya untuk merahasiakan identitas dirinya. Sasoripun menyusul Sakura menuju kelasnya.

Sementara dibalik semak-semak Kabuto menjepret dan melihat hasil tangkapanya. Dan bertambah besar pula kecurigaanya pada Sasori.

.

.

"eh coba kau lihat ini"

"apa?"

"ini video ini"

"hei dia mirip Shasami.. apa dia Shasami?"

"mungkin, yang jelas dia keluar berpakaian menjadi seorang pria."

"dan itu ada gadis satu lagi"

"entahlah satunya terhalang oleh pohon"

Siswa SHS sedang gempar melihat video yang menjadi treding topik di youtube dan dalam video itu, mereka memperlihatkan satu sama lain seseorang yang ada dalam video itu dan bertanya-tanya siapakah yang ada didalam video tersebut, apakah benar itu Shasami?.

"Sasori!.."

Sakura membuka pintu kamarnya kemudian menguncinya dengan kasar dan mencari keberadaan Sasori.

"berisik sekali ada apa?"

"apa kau sudah melihat video yang ada di youtube?"

"video apa?"

"cobalah kau lihat sendiri!"

Wajah Sakura sudah pucat pasi, sementara Sasori melihat video yang ditunjukan oleh Sakura terbelalak kaget melihat dirinya yang sedang berganti baju kemudian keluar menjadi laki-laki. Ponselnya berdering, Sasoripun mengangkatnya.

"apa kau sudah melihat videonya?"

"ya.. aku akan segera kesana"

Sasoripun mengambil tas dan menggunakan blezernya.

"kau mau kemana?"

"boss dan managerku. Kau tunggulah disini Sakura, semua akan baik-baik saja"

"ta-pi.."

"percayalah.."

"eh.."

Sasori langsung menatap kedalam emerald Sakura

"percayalah padaku semua akan baik-baik saja"

Seolah tersihir dengan kata-kata Sasori Sakura membiarkan Sasori pergi begitu saja.

Ck.. sial. Siapa yang berani menguntitnya? Identitasnya nyaris terbongkar!. Sasori merasa dirinya sudah tidak aman lagi berada didalam asrama. Sasoripun segera pergi menemui bos dan managernya. Dia mencegat taxi sejurus kemudian sampai digedung tempat bosnya berada. Sasori langsung manaiki lift, hatinya merasa tidak tenang.

"Shasami"

 **Brak**

Sasori dengan sedikit kasar menutup pintu. Kini didalam ruangan hanya mereka bertiga

"jangan memanggilku dengan nama itu kalau kita berada dalam ruangan yang privasi stupid"

"he.. gomen Sasori. Tapi kau begitu cantik dan tipe gadis pujaanku"

Sasori langsung menatap Deidara dengan tatapan 'membunuh'.

"sekali lagi kau berbicara seperti itu akan aku pastikan kau keluar dari ruangan ini tidak bernyawa"

Mendengar ancaman Sasori yang seolah tidak main-main kini Deidara yang crewet menjadi diam.

"he.. gomen"

Yamato mendesah, mengetahui video tentang Sasori tersebar ke internet.

"apa kau sudah mengetahui siapa pelakunya?"

"entahlah video ini di post lima jam yang lalu. Dan sekarang sudah menjadi trending topic"

"apa yang bisa aku lakukan sekarang"

"Sasori..."

Yamato menatap Sasori seolah menatap puteranya sendiri.

"apa kau ingin berhenti menjadi Shasami?"

Apa Sasori ingin berhenti menjadi Shasami? Ya.. tentu saja dia sangat ingin berhenti menjadi Shasami dan menjalani kehidupanya sebagai remaja normal seperti yang lainya. Tapi bagaimana dengan Gaara? Bagaimana dengan nasib orang tuanya? Dan bagaimana pula dengan Sakura? Beberapa hari tinggal satu kamar dengan Sakura hati Sasori seolah tersentuh dengan perasaan yang begitu indah. Yaitu kenyamanan, rasa nyaman seperti saat dengan keluarganya tetapi dalam versi lain dalam bentuk keinginan dan makna lain. Perasaan yang secara perlahan tumbuh dihatinya dan mngetuk pintu terdalamnya.

"tapi Gaara.."

"kau selama ini sudah bekerja keras Sasori. Maafkan aku yang memanfaatkanmu, kau punya lebih dari cukup uang untuk operasi dan biaya perawatan adikmu, hasil kerja kerasmu selama ini"

"boss"

"tak apa. Kau boleh berhenti Sasori.. kau selamat karena video yang tersebar itu tidak menampakan wajah aslimu. Saat dalam video kau memakai kaca mata hitam dan topi, sedangkan temanmu si pinky terhalang oleh pohon. Identitasmu dapatku pastikan aman"

Sasori seolah mendapat ketenangan kembali dihidupnya.

"kau boleh berhenti.."

Sasori menganggukan kepalanya, kemudian Yamato memeluk Sasori merasa haru dan bangga kepadanya. Sedanngkan Deidara yang melihat adegan haru itu menyusut air matanya menggunakan tissue.

.

.

.

Sakura menunggu cemas kedatangan Sasori, sudah lebih dari 3 jam sejak dia pergi Sasori tidak ada kabar sama sekali. Tapi sejak kapan dia menjadi begitu khawatir kepada Sasori? Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak.

 **Cklek..**

Suara pintu kamar terbuka, Sakura menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Sasori!"

"ssttt jangan keras-keras"

"eh iya maaf"

Sasori duduk disofa dan meletakan tasnya asal ke kasur.

"bagaimana?"

"kita aman untuk saat ini."

Sasori tersenyum, melihat kecemasan diwajah Sakura.

"tapi aku tidak akan tinggal lagi disini"

"tapi kenapa.."

"aku tentu tidak akan selamanya menjadi Shasami bukan?.. tidurlah Sakura sudah mala"

"..."

Wajah cemas itu berubah menjadi wajah kecewa, entah kecewa karena apa.

"minggu depan bersiaplah aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat"

Wajah Sakura yang semula kecewa kini seolah mendapatkan secercah kebahagiaan

"hhmm"

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya. Lalu kembali menuju kasurnya untuk tidur.

.

.

.

Sasori yakin seseorang yang menyebarkan video dirinya kini sedang membuntutinya. Dengan berpakaian rapi sebagai seorang laki-laki Sasori keluar untuk merencanakan rencananya malam ini. Dilirik kanan dan kirinya nampak sepi, Sasori memasuki ruang ganti untuk menggati pakaian laki-lakinya dengan pakaiann wanita. Tak lupa Sasori memakai wig agar penampilanya semakin feminime. Sasori berjalan sendiri menuju gedung suasana gedung saat itu begitu lengang, Sasoripun memasuki lift dan seorang pria tepat seperti dugaanya mengikuti dirinya berada dalam satu lift. Disini Sasori mulai curiga, melihat penampilan pria yang ada dihadapanya begitu tertutup dengan topi dan kaca mata hitam yang menutupi wajahnya. Mata Sasori mengarah pada tas yang pasti berisi kamera menurutnya.

Sasori berakting seolah-olah dia merasa pusing dan nyaris pingsan.

"kau tidak apa-apa nona?"

Kabuto menyentuh pundak Sasori pelan, sementara Sasori memegangi kepalanya. Dan

 **Brukk**

Sasori pingsan dalam dekapan Kabuto. Kabuto yang mengetahui hal itu tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatanya. Dengan rasa penasaranya dia meraba dada Sasori untuk mengetahui apakah Sasori seorang wanita atau bukan. Dengan tangan sedikit gemetar dia meraba dada kiri Sasori. Dan kabutopun membelalakan matanya, tanganya sudah dicekal oleh Sasori.

"apa yang akan kau lakukan hentai"

Kabuto terkejut ternyata dugaanya selama ini benar Sasori adalah seorang laki-laki.

"kk-kau ...berikan tasnya padaku!"

"tidak akan!"

Sasori mengamankan tas Kabuto dan benar didalam tasnya terdapa hendycame, kamera serta handphone yang tentu saja berisi foto-foto Sasori.

"jadi kau yang menyebarkan video itu?"

"teme kembalikan tasnya!"

Sasori menyeringai tajam, rencanaya berhasil. Sasori bersiap menghadapi pukulan Kabuto yang dirasanya amatir.

"kau bukan tandinganku, jadi berhentilah menggangguku!"

 **Buaghh**

Dengan sekali pukulan diperut Sasori membuat Kabuto terjatuh kelantai akibat pukulanya.

Kabuto yang terjatuh masih belum menyerah dan kini berusaha untuk merebut bahkan melukai Sasori dengan pisau yang dibawannya. Sasori yang mendapat ancaman dari Kabuto terkejut, ternyata Kabuto membawa senjata. Kabutopun membuat Sasori terluka dikakinya.

"haha dengan ini rahasiamu akan terbongkar. Kau sudah tamat Shasami!"

"Ck."

Sial, kali ini Sasori merasa terdesak, dia melihat lampu lift yang sebentar lagi akan berhenti. Dengan sengaja Sasori merobek dress yang digunakanya sambil tetap menjaga agar tas yang berisikan kamera itu tidak jatuh ketangan Kabuto. Kabuto masih melawan dan menjatuhkan Sasori. Sasori terjatuh dan kini Kabuto memegang tasnya dan saat itu pintu lift terbuka.

 **Ting nong**

"Shasami! Yaampun! Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Kabuto terbelalak kaget saat lift berhenti dan ketika itu banyak orang diruangan.

Deidara membantu Sasori berdiri dengan kondisi yang sedikit memperihatinkan. dress bawahnya sobek dan kakinya berdarah.

"apa yang terjadi denganmu Shami?"

Sasori hanya menunjuk Kabuto, kemudian dia pura-pura menangis memeluk Deidara.

"oh jadi dia yang hendak memperkosamui?!"

Dengan suara yang ditinggikan Deidara seolah menarik perhatian orang.

Kabuto yang tidak bisa berkutik terdiam.

"ini semua salah paham! Dia itu bukan perempuan!"

"bicarakan hal itu didepan polisi bakka"

Dengan santai Deidara merebut tas dari tangan Kabuto. Kemudian security datang dan menyeret Kabuto.

"lepaskan! Ini semua salah paham! Dia itu bukan wanita! Lepaskan!"

Sasori menyeringai tajam kearah Kabuto yang tengah diseret security _rasakan itu bakka!_ Ucapnya dalam hati.

"kau tidak apa? Ayo aku obati lukamu"

Sasori dan Deidara menuju ruangan tempat bossnya. Sementara kabuto diintrogasi oleh security.

"yoossh ini semua sudah berakhir boss rencana kita berhasil"

"benarkah? Syukurlah.."

Yamato dapat bernafas lega. Sedangkan Sasori yang melihat foto-fotonya didalam handycame, kamera serta Hp Kabuto langsung menghancurkan memornya tanpa ampun dengan tanganya sendiri dan menghilangkan barang buktinya sendiri.

"nah Sasori kau bisa bernafas lega sekarang dan bisa menajalani kehidupan normalmu lagi"

Yamato menepuk pundak Sasori

"Deidara hentikan semua promosi tentang Shasami"

"oke boss"

"terima kasih sudah membantuku"

"kau telah bekerja cukup baik Sasori.. saatnya untuk pulang"

"hoi Shasami aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu"

"panggil kembali dengan sebutan itu. Aku pasti akan membunuhmu tanpa ragu sedikitpun"

"he.. tapi aktingmu luar biasa bagus. Apa lagi saat kau pura-pura menangis memeluku rasanya jantungku awh~"

 **bugh**

"tak usah diteruskan"

Sasori segera mengganti pakaianya dengan pakaian biasa, dengan pakaian normal tanpa perlu lagi memakai pakaian wanita dan berpura-pura menjadi Shasami. Hatinya begitu lega setelah semuanya dia pulang dengan tubuh terasa ringan. Sasori langsung menuju RS Suna dan langsung mengunjungi adiknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

"kau baik-baik saja? Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Sasori seolah tak percaya dan melihat haru Gaara berangsur-angsur pulih dan telah melewati masa kritisnya.

"seperti yang kau lihat imouto"

"aku kakakmu bakka"

"sejak kapan kau mengklaim dirimu sebagai kakak pada hal kau lahir 5 menit setelahku?"

Melihat becandaan itu Sasori tersenyum.

"Gaara.. Sasori"

"tou-san.. kaasan"

"syukurlah kau sudah sadar Gaara"

Ibu mereka memeluk erat kedua anak kembarnya yang tidak memiliki wajah identik itu. Sementara sang ayah menepuk pundak Sasori pelan.

"kau selama ini telah bekerja keras Sasori"

Sang ayah tersenyum bangga mendapati puteranya yang ikut bertanggung jawab mencari biaya pengobatan untuk Gaara.

"eh apa ini?"

Ibu Sasori mengernyit ketika Sasori membawa tas berisi wig dan pakaian wanita dengan ras sleting sedikit terbuka sehingga menampakan isi didalam tas tersebut.

"souka.. apa kau..?"

Wajah Sasori sedikit malu ketika harus mengakui pekerjaan apa yang dilakukanya untuk mendapatkan biaya Gaara.

"tou-san a-aku bisa jelaskan.."

"Sasori..."

Ibu Sasori memeluknya.

"kami sudah mengetahuinya"

"a-apa"

"kami sudah mengetahui kau berpura-pura menjadi seorang gadis Sasori."

"kaa-san.. tou-san"

"kau bisa berhenti Sasori.. perusahaan tou-san sudah pulih sekarang dan memenangkan tender besar"

"ya semua berkatmu Sasori.. biaya yang kau berikan pada tou-san lebih dari cukup untuk mestabilkan kondisi perusahaan"

"kau bisa pergi kuliah melanjutkan studimu ke Amerika"

Sasori tersenyum, kini keluarga Akasuna bisa berkumpul lagi sekarang. Kondisi perusahaan ayahnya membaik, sementara Gaara berangsur-angsur pulih kembali. Sasori merasa lengkap sekarang. Dan entah kenapa rasanya ada satu yang kurang meskipun keluarganya telah berkumpul lengkap tanpa kekurangan. Seseorang yang crewet dan suka mengusik hidupnya, seseorang yang terkadang terlihat bodoh tetapi begitu perhatian padanya, dan seseorang itu adalah Haruno Sakura.

.

.

.

Restaurant dipinggir danau itu begitu romantis, bintang-bintang bertaburan digelapnya langit. Bulan purnama bersinar terang. Dan sepasang mata emerald tersenyum ketika memandangi langit malam yang begitu indah, sementara mata hazel itu memperhatikan bola mata emerald yang tengah asik memandangi langit malam Suna

"langit malam yang begitu indah ya"

"hmm tapi ada sesuatu yang menurutku lebih indah dibandingkan bintang"

"eh..?"

Emerald Sakura melirik hazel Sasori yang tersenyum memandangi dirinya

"apa?"

"tidak, lupakan.."

"huuh"

Sakurapun cemberut, sementara Sasori tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Sakura yang menurutnya sedikit kekanakan itu.

"apa kau tidak kecewa aku ajak kemari?"

Kecewa? Tentu saja tidak. Diajak ke restaurant tepi danau, dengan suasan makan malam yang begitu romantis. Dan tempat yang dipesan ekslusif untuk mereka berdua. Hati wanita mana yang tidak akan senang?

"tentu saja tidak"

"hmm aku fikir kau masih memikirkan si bungsu Uchiha itu"

"hei tapi diakan menyukaimu"

Hazel Sasori mendelik

"eeh maksudku saat kau menjadi Shasami he.."

"hmm apa kau masih menyukainya?"

"menyukai Sasuke? Aku cuman ngefans saja ko dengan dia. Kau tau? Dia itu tampan dan mengagumkan!"

Mendengar Sakura memuji Sasuke didepanya raut wajah Sasori berubah menjadi datar

"tapi sekarang dia berpacaran dengan Hinata Hyuga semenjak Shasami pergi"

"lalu.. apa kau kecewa?"

"eh tentu saja tidak.."

"bagus"

"apa?"

"tidak"

Sasoripun melanjutkan memakan makananya.

 **Bletak**

Sakura melemparkan sendok kearah Sasori.

"sakit bakka"

"dasar menyebalkan! Stupid!"

Lalu mereka tertawa geli bersama-sama melihat kepolosan dan kebodohan masing-masing.

"eh Sakura.."

"iya?"

"aku akan pergi melanjutkan studiku ke Amerika"

.

.

.

Hatinya tidak tenang seolah merasakan sesuatu akan hilang dari sisinya, akan pergi dari sisinya.

 _"_ _aku akan melanjutkan studiku ke Amerika"_

 _"_ _oh begitu.."_

 _"_ _aku akan pergi.. mungkin selama tiga tahun disana"_

 _"_ _apa kau akan melupakanku?"_

 _"_ _melupakan gadis crewet, menyebalkan, bakka dan ceroboh sepertimu? Tentu saja tidak"_

 _"_ _kau menghinaku ya? Dasar stupid"_

 _"_ _hahaha becanda. Tapi begitulah kenyataanya"_

 _Dan entah kenapa saat membicarakan akan kepergian Sasori, percakapan mereka seolah terasa garing. Sakura tersenyum dan menatap lamat wajah Akasuna Sasori, waktu yang mereka habiskan. Saat Sasori menjadi Shasami, saat Sasori ada untuknya terasa sangat begitu beharga baginya. Dan sekarang setelah Sasori pergi dari SHS dan memutuskan untuk berhenti menjadi Shasami, dia begitu kehilangan. Ditambah Sasori akan pergi jauh ke Amerika. Hatinya begitu tidak rela.._

Sebulir air mata jatuh. Sakura tidak dapat tidur tenang malam ini teringat hari-hari yang dilaluinya bersama Sasori. Dan Sakura baru menyadari bahwa dia telah jatuh cinta kepada Akasuna Sasori.

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali Sasori sudah menyiapkan barag-barangnya, juga pasword yang dia perlukan untuk kepergianya ke Amerika melanjutkan studinya seperti apa yang pernah dikatakan oleh ayahnya.

"kau yakin akan pergi?"

"hmm"

"apa kau tidak ingin memberitau Sakura terlebih dahulu?"

Dan entah kenapa ketika mendengar nama itu jantungnya berdebar cepat. Dan tanpa Sasori sadari dirinya tersenyum sendiri mengingat kebersamaanya bersama Sakura.

"entahlah"

Gaara menpuk pelan bahu saudara kembarnya itu

"apa kau yakin? Apa kau tidak akan menyesal nantinya?"

Mendengar kata-kata dari Gaara seolah meragukan keteguhan hatinya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Bagaimanapun juga ayah mereka akan membutuhkan mereka berdua sebagai penerus perusahaan kelak. Dan untuk itulah Sasori melanjutkan pendidikanya ke Amerika. Sedangkan Gaara yang sudah sembuh memilih untuk beristirahat dulu dan akan menyusul Sasori kemudian.

"pergi dan temuilah Sakura imouto"

"aku ini anikimu bakka"

"entah siapa yang lahir terlebih dahulu ke dunia ini. Kau ataupun aku, kaa-san bilang saat melahirkan kita dia di operasi caesar dan mengangkat kita berdua"

"jadi?"

"aku rasa kita tak perlu meributkan kembali kebiasaan lama kita, siapa yang lebih dahulu lahir diantara kita. Tapi harus kuakui meskipun kita tidak kembar identik, wajahmu itu baby face sehingga kau lebih pantas menjadi imouto dibandingkan anikiku"

"dan jangan lupakan aku merawatmu saat kau terbaring lemah tak berdaya"

"aku tau, dan bahkan kau rela menjadi seorang gadis perempuan dan harus kuakui kau begitu cantik Sasori"

"hmm bakka kata-katamu itu mirip dengan Deidara yang mempunyai maksud hentai padaku"

"heeh.."

Dan kedua saudara kembar itupun berpelukan

"temuilah Sakura Sasori.."

"hmm.."

Sasori mengangguk, melihat Gaara yang mendukungnya untuk bertemu dengan Sakura sebelum mereka benar-benar berpisah.

.

.

Yang Sakura lakukan sekarang adalah.. menatap langit dan berdiri dibalkon rumahnya. Entah apa yang dia fikirkan, hatinya seolah tidak tenang. Usai pertemuanya dengam Sasori Sakura seolah tak mampu untuk menatapnya langsung. Jantungnya memacu cepat manakala emeraldnya memandangi hazel yang begitu indah. Tapi kini sang pemilik mata hazel itu akan pergi jauh.. dan pulang tiga tahun kemudian, dengan waktu selama ini. Mungkin saja Sasori akan melupakanya bukan?

"apa yang kau lakukan Sakura?"

"kaa-san?"

"pergilah ke bandara hari ini Sasori akan pergikan?"

Sakura menunduk, benar apa yang dikatakan ibunya.

"pergilah sebelum terlambat sayng.."

"tapi Saku tak berani bertemu denganya kaa-san"

Mebuki menyentuh kedua pundak puterinya

"pergi dan yakinkan hatimu.. kesempatan tidak akan datang untuk dua kali"

Melihat dorongan yang kuat dari ibunya untuk bertemu dengan Sasori maka Sakura memutuskan untuk pergi ke bandara secepat mungkin. Jadwal keberangkatan Sasori pukul 3 sore. Dan sekarang sudah jam 2 lebih, Sakura masih memiliki cukup waktu untuk segera pergi ke bandara untuk menemui Sasori. Sakura memasuki kamarnya untuk mengambil tasnya kemudian berlalu keluar rumah dan mencegat taxi. Mebuki hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kepergian puterinya menuju bandara.

.

.

"bagaimana? Apa ada jawaban?"

Sasori menggelengkan kepalanya, raut wajahnya cemas sekaligus bimbang

"dia tidak mengangkat ponselnya sama sekali"

"bagaimana dengan nomer telepon rumahnya?"

"akan ku coba"

Sasoripun mencoba menghubungi Sakura

 _"_ _hallo?"_

 _"_ _apa Sakura ada dirumah?..._

 _Oh begitu.._

 _Baik terima kasih bi"_

Gaara yang melihat ekspresi dari wajah Sasori pasti bisa menebaknya sendiri

"bagaimana?"

"Sakura tidak ada dirumah"

"begitu.."

Gaara yang melihat saudara kembarnya murung jadi ikut merasakan murung.

"bagaimana Sasori?"

"dia tidak bisa dihubungi sama sekali kaa-san.."

"apa kau ingin membatalkan keberangkatanmu?"

"tidak"

Sasori sudah yakin dengan keputusanya untuk melanjutkan pendidikanya di Amerika. Sementara itu Gaara hanya bisa mendukung apa yang telah Sasori putuskan. Bagaimanapun juga Sasori ingin membantu ayahnya usai menyelesaikan pendidikanya nanti. Gaara merasa tidak enak hati kepada Sasori, karena dia tidak bisa membantu banyak untuk saudara kembarnya itu.

"waktunya hampir tiba"

.

.

Sakura melirik cemas kearah arloji yang dia gunakan dilengan kirinya. Waktu sudah menunjukan jam dua lebih dari empat puluh lima menit. Sementara saat ini dia sedang terjebak macet. Dan jarak menuju bandara kurang lebih beberapa kilometer lagi, Sakura menitikan air matanya. Takut dia akan terlambat, takut kalau dia tidak bisa bertemu dengan Sasori.

"Sasori.."

Sakura berkata lirih, 15 menit sudah dia terjebak didalam taxi dan dengan kemacetan yang padat. Tidak ada pilihan lain.

"ini uangnya pak"

Sakura lebih memilih untuk berlari. Berkejaran dengan waktu sesegera mungkin menuju bandara sebelum dia kehilangan Sasori. Oh tidak! Sakura kehabisan waktu lima sepuluh menit lagi akan menunjukan pukul tiga.

Sakura telah sampai dibandara, dengan nafas yang masih ngos-ngosan usai berlari Sakura melihat sekeliling. Berharap menemukan pria berambut merah itu.

Sakura melihat kearah jam penerbangan dan melihat pesawat dari kejauhan lepas landas dibandara.

"Sasori.."

Sakura menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tanganya. Dia terlambat, sungguh terlambat. Sasori sudah pergi. Dan Sakura belum mengatakan perasaan yang sebenarnya kepada Sasori. Sakura tak dapa menahan lagi air matanya, Sakura tak dapat menahan lagi penyesalanya. Dia menangis sesenggukan tak peduli tatapan orang yang melihatnya iba dan prihatin itu.

"Sakura.."

Sakura merasakan tangan kekar itu mengusap punggungnya dan mendekapnya dalam pelukanya. Sakura mendongakan wajahnya dan menatap kearah seseorang yang kini sedang memeluknya.

"Sa-sasori..?"

"yaau disini Sakura"

Jantung Sakura berpacu dengan cepat. Benarkah ini Sasori?. Tiba-tiba air mata penyesalanya kini berubah menjadi air mata haru kebahagiaan yang tak dapat ditahankan lagi. Sakura menangis, dan Sasori mengeratkan pelukanya kepada Sakura. Sepuluh menit lamanya mereka berpelukan

.

.

"jadi jadwal keberangkatanmu berubah?"

"ya pesawatku mengalami keterlambatan. Dan karena itulah aku bersyukur bisa bertemu denganmu Sakura.."

"Sasori.."

Mereka kini tengah duduk berdua di caffe yang letaknya tidak jauh dari bandara. Pesawat Sasori mengalami keterlambatan, dan keberangkatan sasori ditunda dan baru berangkat pukul 12 malam setelah ada konfirmasi dari pihak bandara. Sakura yang awalnya mengira tidak akan melihat Sasori bersyukur bisa melihatdan bertemu dengan Sasori sekarang. Namun tetap saja meskipun begitu Sakura masih dilanda perasaan cemas karena sasori tetap akan pergi jauh darinya.

Usai menghabiskan waktu menunggunya bersama gadis yang dicintainya kini Sasori menyeret koper dan menuju ke penerbangan. Sakura mengeratkan peganganya kepada Sasori, dan Sasori jelas bisa merasakan kecemasan pada Sakura. Mereka telah sampai didepan pintu keberangkatan. Gaara, Kaa-san dan otou-sanya turut mengantar kepergian Sasori.

Sakura berdiri mematung, saat melihat Sasori pamit kepada keluarganya. Gaara membisikan sesuatu ditelinga Sasori.

"ayo lakukanlah.. maka aku akan memanggilmu sebagai anikiku"

Sementara Sasori hanya tersenyum tipis.

"hati-hati Sasori.. hubungi kaa-san kalau kau sudah sampai nanti"

"jaga dirimu baik-baik yah Sasori"

"baik kaa-san.. tou-san"

Usai percakapan dan pamitanya kepada keluarganya Sasoripun menghampiri Sakura.

"Sakura.."

Sakura seolah membeku ditempat

"Sakura.."

Sakura masih terdiam dan tak merespon panggilan Sasori. Sasoripun menarik dalam nafasnya, lalu tanganya menggenggam jemari lentik Sakura dan otomatis Sakura mendongakan kepalanya dan langsung menatap hazel Sasori.

"aku akan berangkat"

'aku tau' Sakura berbicara didalam hati.

"jaga dirimu baik-baik ya"

"kau juga"

"Sakura.."

Suara Sasori menjadi lebih berat, dan mengetahui kecemasan di emerald Sakura.

"aku mencintaimu"

Sakura membulatkan emeraldnya saat Sasori untuk pertama kalinya mengucapkan perasaanya kepada Sakura.

"aku juga.. mencintaimu Sasori"

 _Dan aku mohon jangan pergi.._

"maaf aku harus pergi"

 _Tidak jangan pergi._ Air matanyapun meleleh dan jatuh tanpa bisa ditahan

"tapi tenang saja aku pasti akan kembali dan menemuimu"

Air mata Sakura semakin deras manakala mengetahui saat ini adalah detik-detik perpisahanya dengan Sasori. Sasori mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya dan membuka kotak yang berisikan kalung dihadapan Sakura, lalu Sasori memakaikan kalung itu dileher Sakura. Kalung putih dengan liontin berbentuk hati berpermatakan batu berwarna hazel seperti warna mata Sasori.

"tunggu aku Sakura.. aku pasti akan menemui setelah menamatkan pendidikanku"

"pasti aku akan menunggumu"

Sasori tersenyum, dipandanginya lekat wajah Sakura. Dan speaker pemberitahuan kepada penumpang untuk segera memasuki pesawat berbunyi. Waktu Sasori dan Sakura habis.

Sasori mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Sakura, dan Sakura bisa merasakan nafas Sasori yang wajahya begitu dekat Sakura memacu lebih cepat dari biasanya. Kemudian dia memejamkan emeraldnya untuk merasakan indera perabanya merasakan sesuatu yang kenyal juga basah mengecup bibirnya dengan lembut. Sakurapun melingkarkan lenganya dileher Sasori. Sementara Sasori merapatkan tubuhnya dengan Sakura mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka memeluk pinggul Sakura untuk merapatkan jarak diantara mereka. Sakura bisa merasakan ciuman Sasori yang lembut dan penuh perasaan sekaligus ciuman perpisahan diantara mereka, lalu kemudian ciuman itu semakin terasa dan berubah menjadi ciuman yang menuntut untuk dipuaskan dan seakan tak ingin terlepas. Saat Sakura kehabisan nafas barulah Sasori melepaskan ciumanya. Sontak wajah Sakura merona merah mana kala untuk pertama kalinya Sasori mencium bibirnya dan menatap wajahnya.

"tunggu aku Sakura"

Sasori tersenyum, lalu menarik kopernya dan menuju pesawat. Sakura tersenyum melihat kepergian Sasori, dia memegang kalung yang diberikan Sasori dan melambaikan tangan sebagai perpisahan.

Sakura melihat kelangit angkasa, pesawat yang baru saja ditumpangi sudah lepas landas meninggalkan Jepang. Sakura tersenyum sambil matanya tak pernah lepas dari pesawat yang perlahan mulai menjauh dari pandanganya. Sasori melihat Sakura dijendela pesawatnya dan ikut tersenyum. Dia pasti akan kembali menemui Sakura.

"aku pasti akan menunggumu kembali Sasori.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OWARI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **yosha akhirnya fic ini selesai. jangan lupa reviews yah jaa nee dan tak lupa Shionn ucapkan**

 **"selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa"**

 **bagi yang menjalankan *_**


End file.
